Gems of Unity
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is given a new task by Princess Celestia, which involves guarding some ancient gems related to the Elements of Harmony and finding the right ponies to wield them, while also preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala. Meanwhile, four random (but well known) stallions, facing complications in their lives, end up coming together by chance.
1. Chapter 1

Gems of Unity

Introduction

Here we go.

Note: In my MLP stories (that is if I manage to do more than one), Discord lives in Canterlot Castle **(Does this count as a Head Canon?)**, because, should my MLP fic/s get attention, I hope to build up to Dislestia shipping. There will also be FlashLight shipping; I don't care if the show writers aren't planning to put Flash Sentry in season 4, I _will _support FlashLight regardless!

* * *

Princess Celestia paced back and forth in her palace library (the castle's huge, it _could _have a library), awaiting the arrival of Twilight Sparkle, whom she had summoned on an important matter.

Discord, the now semi-tamed God of Chaos, hovered in the air high above the Alicorn Princess who paced the ground below, her every hoofstep echoing the dead silence of the library. The draconequus entertained himself by creating static charges on his paw tips and using them to zap flies.

After hearing it for so long, Discord had grown tired of hearing the princess's hooves connect with the tile floor.

"You should really ease up on the pacing, Princess," he quipped, "you don't wanna carve a trench beneath your hooves, do you?"

"I can't help it," Celestia sighed, "I'm just...you know...anxious."

"Better not tell Twilight Sparkle that when she gets here," Discord voiced, "that little pony gets worked up so easily, if she saw just how anxious this situation makes you, she'd probably freak out."

"Don't worry," the princess said, "I know."

Just then, youngest Royal Guard, Flash Sentry, entered the Royal Library.

"Your highness," he informed her, "Princess Twilight Sparkle has arrived."

"Send her in, Flash." Celestia directed.

The guard did as he was instructed and soon enough, Twilight Sparkle entered the Royal Library with Spike on her back.

"I'm here," the unicorn turned alicorn said breathlessly, "I would have been here sooner, but I got here by flying and I'm still getting used to the wings."

"So am I." a nauseated Spike groaned.

"So what's this "enormous" task you have for me," Twilight asked, "your letter sounded quite urgent."

"Yes;" Princess Celestia replied, "Discord, get the book, please."

The God of Chaos scanned the top row of books on the gigantic book-case until he found the book she wanted.

"Here it is," he said, "Ancient Relics"

He threw down the large book and Celestia caught it with her magic, she then opened it and quickly flipped through the pages until she found the one she needed to see.

"Here," Celestia said, "you need to see these."

She handed the book over to Twilight, who held it with her own magic and proceeded to read the page:

"_The Gems of Unity, four precious stones that possess immense, god-like power, which can only be activated by four worthy ponies_."

"I don't understand," Twilight voiced, "what is this for?"

"Now that you've mastered the Elements of Harmony, it's time for you to learn about their Relative Relics," Celestia explained, "the Gems of Unity; there's only four of them, but they are no less powerful than the six Elements of Harmony. They are meant to aid the Elements of Harmony in a crisis where even more power may be required."

Twilight looked on in awe, she had never considered the idea that there would be a hazard too big for the Elements of Harmony to handle alone. Regardless, she continued read about the mysterious gems.

"_The four Gems symbolize Heart, Spirit, Hope, and, the most powerful of all, Soul, which brings the latter three essentials together, and only when wielded by the right pony will their power be activated_."

"But, who are these four ponies?" she asked.

"That is what you will have to figure out," Princess Celestia said gravely, "with your friends of course, who better to find the Gems of Unity, than the related components."

"Where do I find the Gems themselves?" Twilight asked tensely.

"That, I _can _help you with." the older princess said.

She looked up at Discord and nodded, the draconequus then parted a section of books, opened a secret compartment at the back of the book-case, and pulled out a box of black and gold metal. He then brought it down to the princesses.

"Here they are," Discord said, "awfully clean, considering they've been behind that shelf for more than a millenium."

Celestia took the box, via magic, and opened, revealing the contents to Twilight. Four beautifully sculpted gems, one was red and shaped like a heart, one was blue and shaped like a star, one was green and shaped like a burning torch, and the fourth one, larger than the other three, was gold and it was a big ring with three smaller rings within it, connected at the center. It was quite easy to determine which gem represented what.

"They're...beautiful." Twilight sighed.

"Yes," Celestia said, "and incredibly valuable, you must guard these with your life, you never know what forgotten heathens could be after them."

Twilight glanced at Discord.

"What?" the God of Chaos responded, "Even if I did want them, an opportunity to get them has never come up, and by this point, I don't care anymore."

"I know it seems like a tall order," Celestia said, "especially with the Grand Galloping Gala in just a few days, but this is something that must be done."

Twilight took the case.

"Princess...I'll...I'll do what I can." she said.

"That's all I ask." Celestia sighed.

Twilight then left, taking Spike and the Gems with her.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Discord stated.

"Discord," Princess Celestia said, "you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, yes," Discord sighed, "if I must, I shall."

Then he disappeared.

Princess Celestia looked outside at her setting sun.

"I hope nothing dire happens before this is done." she said to herself.

* * *

I get that this may be confusing, and perhaps awkward, but, if anyone chooses to read this, try to bear with me on this, I promise, this story will go somewhere eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Gems of Unity

Chapter 1

Um...yeah I don't know.

Flash Sentry's Plight.

* * *

Young pegasus Flash Sentry was not new to the Royal Guards, but he was fairly different from them. Due to being considerably younger than the other guards, Flash was not taken as seriously as he would have liked to have been, especially since he still had the mind of a youth. Most of the times, the hapless pegasus was referred to simply as "the kid", a testament to what the older guards thought of him. His job was to take care of the princesses, that was all he had to do, but lately, his life was beginning to feel complicated.

Flash was finding it harder and harder to enjoy his job, the older guards constantly put him down and looked at him like he was garbage, which was how he was treated, like garbage. Neither the princesses nor Captain Shining Armour knew about the abuse, but Flash did not want to tell them, because he did not think they would care, plus, it would not have made him look any better among the other guards. What also made things harder was that he found himself gaining forbidden feelings for newest princess, Twilight Sparkle.

Flash ended up encountering Twilight as she left the castle with the Gems of Unity. Flash took off his helmet and held it to his chest as a sign of respect.

"Everything go okay, Princess?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Twilight sighed, "I just hope my new task doesn't interfere with the Gala preparations."

"I'm sure your friends will be of big help." Flash offered.

"You're right." Twilight responded, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Spike assured her, "you always get the job done."

Twilight looked back at Flash Sentry.

"Rest assured, Princess," he affirmed, "I'll always be around to help...if you need."

"I know." Twilight sighed.

Flash watched longingly as she left the castle, and continued looking on, until he was suddenly shoved to the ground. Startled, Flash looked up to see two of the older guards standing over him, looking down at him disapprovingly.

"W-What did I do?" he asked tensely.

"Do you know what your job is, young colt?" One of the guards questioned

"Y-Yeah," Flash replied, "help the princesses."

"Yes," the same guard said, getting in his face, "and that's _all _your supposed to do."

"I. Know!" Flash responded irritatedly, getting in the older guards face as well.

"We saw you, ogling Princess Twilight Sparkle like some vulgar hound," the older guard asserted, "have you no respect!?"

"I was not _ogling _her!" Flash argued, cowering slightly, "And I _do_ respect all of the princesses!"

The older guard reared up as if to strike the young stallion, but was stopped by the other guard.

"Don't," the second guard said, "the princesses got suspicious the last time we left marks."

The first guard reluctantly stood down, Flash looked up and could tell by the guard's expression that he had wanted so badly to beat him senseless.

"Fine," the guard said, "you're lucky this day, runt."

Flash got up and started walking away, limping, as his right, front leg hurt from being shoved over; however, he was not even out of the room when the guards began to talk amongst themselves.

"Who does that young Sentry think he is?" the first guard voiced, "This is a serious job."

"He's a kid, it's those youth hormones, constantly raging," the second guard said blatantly, "you can't expect much from a child, especially not in such a high career as this one."

With the older guards behavior finally getting to him, Flash felt tears well up in his eyes. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he quickly dashed out of the room, not wanting the other guards to seem him cry. He ran into an empty room, kicking the door shut behind him; Flash limped over to the window, looking out at the sky as Princess Luna's moon had now risen.

Flash sat down and laid his head against the window, closing his eyes as the other guards words still echoed in his head.

"It's...not...fair," he lamented, tears running down his face, "I do take this job seriously, I have nothing but respect for the royal family, why doesn't anyone see that?"

He sobbed aloud softly.

"I see it." a familiar ethereal voice said.

Flash rubbed his eyes clear and looked around, he then witnessed Princess Luna stepping out of the shadows.

"Princess Luna," Flash gasped, standing up, but keeping his sore leg off the floor, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The Night Princess looked the young guard up and down, noticing how he kept his leg from touching the ground.

"What happened to your leg, boy?" she asked.

Flash cringed, he did not want to lie to the princess, but he feared the guards' retaliation if he told on them.

"I...I fell." he said hesitantly.

Princess Luna looked at him dubiously, she then power charged her horn and touched it to the young stallion's leg, making it all better.

"You shouldn't let those envious guards get to you." she stated.

Flash flinched.

"But, h-how..." he stammered.

"I watch from the shadows during the day, roam the castle during my night, and I see into everyponies dreams," Luna voiced, "therefore, I know quite a bit about the pony subjects."

Young Flash looked on meekly.

"I try not to let them bother me, Princess," Flash said, "but whether I ignore them, stand up to them, or just take their abuse, they always end up overpowering me, because their bigger and stronger than I am."

Luna felt sorry for the young guard.

"And now that you know," Flash said, "they'll probably never stop."

The Night Princess went from concerned to angry.

"No," she said firmly, "this won't happen again, it's no way for Royal Guards to act."

Flash looked up contently.

"As for your fancy of Twilight Sparkle." Luna spoke.

The young guard tensed.

"Permittence...is granted." the princess said genially.

Flash looked on in awe.

"Whaaaaaaat?" she uttered in disbelief.

"We were all regular ponies once," Luna said, "we can't just pretend like we weren't."

"That's very kind of you, Princess Luna," Flash voiced, "but I don't think Princess Twilight is interested."

Luna snickered for an undisclosed reason.

"Attend the Grand Galloping Gala this week," she suggested, "and you may see otherwise."

The Night Princess then left the room, leaving the stallion alone with his thoughts.

"_Perhaps Princess Luna is right,"_ he thought, "_but could it actually be possible that Princess Twilight sees me as more than just a guard? I guess there's only one way to find out...this week._"

* * *

Okay, so yeah, two different plots here, but they will connect eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Gems of Unity

Chapter 2

Continuing on.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was back at her library home, reading more about the Gems of Unity.

"Wow," she said, "these seem a bit more complex than the Elements of Harmony."

The page read:

"_One who wields the Gem of Heart is one who is courageous, caring, righteous, and passionate, always puts others before themself, and opposes violence, using it only as a last resort. One who wields the Gem of Spirit is one who is swift, always full of energy, tries to keep others happy, and easily enlivened. One Who wields the Gem of Hope is one who is always looking for a way, one who never wants to give up, readily leads others to safety, and is willing to go on until the end. However, these spirits will only be revealed when the fourth and most important spirit is found; the wielder of the Gem of Soul, the element that brings them all together, must be noble, devoted, steadfast, and dynamic, always ready to protect those they hold dear, and is always there when they are needed."_

"So," Twilight said, "if I'm going to find these four conductors, I'm first going to have to find the conductor of Soul."

"How are you going to do that?" Spike wondered.

"I have no idea." Twilight sighed.

"Princess Celestia said you could get your friends to help you." Spike offered.

"I know," Twilight said, "but I don't even know how or where we'd even begin to look."

They both took a moment to thought.

"Well," Spike suggested, "the Elements of Harmony activated when you guys were in their presence, maybe the Gems will activate when they get close to their wielders."

"That's a great idea, Spike." Twilight said happily, "Come on, let's go get the others."

She then left, to recruit her friends, taking the gems with her, but leaving the case behind.

However, as Twilight and Spike left, they failed to notice the black mist that began to emit from the gem case.

* * *

Okay, stuff will probably start happening sooner than I originally planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Gems of Unity

Chapter 3

Okay, so continuing on, and the second stallion comes in.

* * *

After searching around, Twilight found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack.

"What's everyone doing?" she asked.

"We were just helping Applejack get her place ready," Rainbow Dash answered, "now were just hanging out."

"Ready? Ready for what?" the purple Alicorn wondered.

"Cousin Braeburn's comin' to stay for a little while." Applejack stated.

She kicked an apple tree, causing the apples to fall into a bucket below.

"Didn't you just see him when you went out to Appleloosa last week?" Twilight voiced.

"Yeah," Applejack said, "well, while visitin' I noticed that he was actin' a bit...off."

**~Flashback~**

Applejack was out in the Appleloosan apple orchard, sitting under her favorite tree, Bloomberg.

"Aw, did you miss Applejack?" she voiced, talking to the tree in baby-talk, "'Cause she missed you, yes she did, yes she did..."

"Ya know you're talkin' to a tree, right?" she heard.

She had been caught by her cousin Braeburn, who harbored a very deadpan expression.

"I know," Applejack said meekly, "it's just been a while since I've seen it, and when you raise a tree from a seedling, you can't help but get attached..."

"It's a tree," Braeburn said coldly, "it doesn't have feelings, and it should be considered lucky for being spared the experiences."

Applejack did not respond, completely thrown off by her, normally upbeat, cousin's uncharacteristic austerity.

The young stallion then went from irritable to docile again.

"I'm sorry, cousin Applejack," he said meekly, scraping the ground with his hoof, "I've just been feeling a tad surly lately."

"Any particular reason as to why?" Applejack asked.

"Eh, I don't wanna drag you into it," Braeburn sighed, "let's just say ponies here seem to live in the dark ages and we're not allowed to do certain things that are completely harmless."

Applejack looked on sympathetically.

"In the beginning this place was a blessing," Braeburn lamented, "but as of lately, spending every waking moment in it isn't as enjoyable as it originally was."

Applejack could tell that her cousin was very upset; she wanted to know why, but she did not want to force him to talk if he did not want to.

"Well, if you're lookin' for a break," she offered, "you could always come out to Ponyville and stay a while."

"Yeah?" Braeburn replied neutrally.

"Sure," Applejack said, "you could stay at Sweet Apple Acres; this is actually the perfect week to come out, because we're getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Well, I don't know about that," Braeburn said, "but taking a break in Ponyville does sound like a plan."

Applejack nodded.

**~End Flashback~**

"I thought a little vacation out here would raise his spirits a little," Applejack said, "though I still wonder what lowered them in the first place."

"Ahem." she heard.

Braeburn had finally arrived.

"Howdy cousin," Applejack greeted, "how was the trip?"

"Oh, ya know," he replied, "long and uneventful."

"Come on," Applejack said, "I'll show ya where you'll be crashing."

She led her cousin inside.

"Did you need something, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you guys could help me with a thing." Twilight said.

"Whatcha need, girl?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'd rather wait till all six of us are together." Twilight said.

"Okay," Fluttershy said, "as soon as Applejack's ready we can go get Pinkie and Rarity."

"Or, I could go get them and bring them here," Twilight responded, "do you know where they are?"

"Last I heard," Rainbow Dash said, "they were at the Carousel Boutique; something about Rarity working on Pinkie's new Gala dress."

"Great," Twilight said, "I'll go get them."

She then left to retrieve her other two friends, while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stayed behind.

"She...could have told us what she wanted." Rainbow Dash said quizzically.

"It must be important if she needs all of us at once." Fluttershy voiced.

Twilight ran quickly toward town with Spike, once again not noticing the mysterious black haze that trailed them.

* * *

I know this seems rushed, but I still got two more stallions to bring into this, plus the next chapter will explain why Braeburn's in Ponyville. I'm try to keep these two storylines separate until it is time to bring them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Gems of Unity

Chapter 4

Alright, here we go.

* * *

"Sorry to rush out on ya so soon, cuz," Applejack told Braeburn, "but Twilight needs to see me and the others about something, not sure what it is, but she sounded urgent."

"It's fine," Braeburn said, "do whatcha gotta do."

"If you need anything, I'll be at the Carousel Boutique." Applejack said.

Braeburn nodded.

He watched his cousin run out the door, then he sat down on the couch. Now alone, he began to space off recalling what had driven him to take a break from Appleloosa.

**~Flashback~**

Just outside of Appleloosa Braeburn was enjoying himself, minding his own business, until he was found by Little Strongheart. Ever since the buffalo and Appleloosans made peace, the two had become close friends and spent a good amount of time together.

Little Strongheart crept forward quietly, intending to catch the stallion by surprise. Just as she geared up to let out a loud scream, she herself was caught off guard.

"Hiya, Stronny." Braeburn said.

LS stood down.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"By this point," the pony said, "I can just feel it."

Little Strongheart responded by taking Braeburn's hat from his head.

"Hey now." the stallion responded coyly.

The buffalo girl giggled as she held the young stallion's hat in her mouth.

Braeburn smiled impishly and grabbed the other end of the hat with his own mouth. The young friends giggled as they pulled the hat back and forth in a tug-o-war way.

Little Strongheart pulled back with the hat, then Braeburn pulled back as hard as he could, which resulted in him falling backwards and Little Strongheart ending up on top of him.

The youngsters had a good laugh, until the realized their position.

"Oh." Little Strongheart said awkwardly.

Just then, they heard a loud snort, followed by "Braeburn!"

They looked up and saw Chief Thunderhooves and Braeburn's father, Bushel.

"Chief!?" Little Strongheart gasped.

"Dad!?" Braeburn gasped.

The young ones quickly got up.

"I told you we'd find them out here." Bushel told Chief Thunderhooves.

"We we're..." Little Strongheart tried to say.

"We _saw _what you we're doing." the buffalo chief said.

"We weren't doing anything bad." Braeburn said.

"We were just having fun!" Little Strongheart affirmed.

Chief Thunderhooves responded with a loud grunt.

"It's already been established," Bushel attested, "you two have been spending too much time together, and something has to change before something unnatural happens."

"Unnatural?" Braeburn responded discontentedly.

"You two are not to be alone together anymore." Chief Thunderhooves proclaimed.

The buffalo chief then proceeded to nudge Little Strongheart away.

"No," Little Strongheart cried, "it's not fair, Chief!"

When Braeburn tried to follow, his father held him back by his vest.

"Boy, look at me," Bushel demanded, as Braeburn struggled against his hold, "look at me!"

Braeburn reluctantly turned around.

"Listen," Bushel told him, trying to stay as patient as possible, "we tolerate and co-exist with buffalo, we're friends, allies with them, but that's _all_ we are with them."

"But," Braeburn said, fighting back his anger, "LS and I _are friends_."

"Maybe _now_," his father went on, "but when you spend an excessive amount of time with someone, circumstances can change, and courtship between a pony and a buffalo just aint natural!"

Braeburn then ran off, disgusted by the revelation. He ran to the apple orchard, breathing heavily he laid on the ground, thinking about what had just happen. It did not feel real, it felt like a bad dream, but he knew it was real and it hurt. He successfully, albeit painfully, choked back tears; "Come on now, Brae," he told himself, "cowponies don't cry...they rage." He then proceeded to kicked the nearest apple tree, making apples fall down on him, but he did not care, he just kept kicking.

**~End Flashback~**

Braeburn sighed aloud as he continuing staring off into space.

"Fallen on hard times, youngun?" he heard.

It was his cousins' grandmother, his great-aunt, Granny Smith.

"Huh," Braeburn responded, "oh, it's nothing."

Granny Smith looked on dubiously.

"I have a buffalo friend back home," the stallion explained, "and we've been having a lot of fun together, but our families don't want us to be alone together anymore because they don't want us being more than friends."

Granny Smith nodded understandingly.

"Boy, you should count your blessings that you live in this day and age," the elderly pony said, "back in my day, if a stallion was caught even making lovey eyes at one who wasn't his own kind, they would...would...well let's put it this way, you know what a "gelding" is right?"

The utterance of the word gelding made Braeburn nauseous.

"Really?" the young stallion replied, "That's...that's just not right."

"I didn't agree with it either," Granny Smith said, "but sometimes it takes a lot to make ponies change."

Braeburn looked down forlornly, but Granny Smith tilted his head back up with her hoof.

"But always remember, things could always be worse." she said.

"I guess you're right," the young pony said, "there could always be somepony else who has it worse than me."

* * *

Next, the third stallion comes into play, and Twilight and co. find out more about the gems.

I'll just say this, because we have no idea how all the Apples are related, we can only guess, so I just used Bushel (I don't think that's his official name) as Braeburn's father (he probably isn't). Also, I did not find this until later on, but Chief Thunderhooves is NOT Little Strongheart's father. It was only after I found that there was no evidence suggesting that he was her dad that I realized that. I am slow.

Also, for those who don't know, "gelding" is a real word, it's the term is the for a stallion who's been..."fixed".


	6. Chapter 6

Gems of Unity

Chapter 5

All right, third stallion and more on the Gems of Unity.

* * *

Up in Cloudsdale Hospital, Wonderbolt Soarin sat in a doctor's office, being forcibly brought in by his teammates, Spitfire and Misty Fly, after collapsing during a Wonderbolts' practice session for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Well, Mr. Soarin," the female pegasus doctor, Dr. Cirrus, said, "I was sure we would see you back here again, though I didn't think _this _soon."

The job of the Wonderbolts was more burdensome than the other ponies realized, it kept them busy constantly and forced them to meet the demands of the pony fans. Soarin tried ceaselessly to keep up with his fellow Wonderbolts, especially Spitfire, who never seemed to tire, making him feel self-conscious. Because of this, it resulted in a great deal of stress, sleep deprivation, few opportunities to be well fed, and constant pain for the skilled stallion, which was starting to affect him physically more and more with each passing week.

**~Flashback~**

The Wonderbolts were on their regular training ground, the air filled with the sounds of thunder, static, and heavy wind as they worked on their aerial based abilities. Soarin finished putting himself through several flight laps around the sky, while Wonderbolt member Misty Fly kept track of how many laps he did. Soon enough, the stallion came to a stop, rather exhausted from both the excessive flying he had done and the fact that he stayed up exercising, instead of sleeping, the night before.

"How many was that?" Soarin asked breathlessly.

"It had to be at least, 2500, Soarin." Misty Fly said, impressed.

"What?" Soarin responded, dissatisfied, "Are you sure it wasn't more than that?"

"For sure, I counted 2500," Misty Fly said, "that was really good!"

"I knew I should have kept going." Soarin sighed.

"We're just _practicing_, Soarin," Misty Fly said, "there's no need to over do it."

It was then Wonderbolt captain Spitfire joined them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Soarin just did 2500 laps nonstop!" Misty Fly proclaimed.

"That's cool," Spitfire replied, "but...it seems a bit excessive."

"_Look who's talking about excessiveness._" Soarin thought to himself.

"I'm just feeling lively...that's all." he said aloud.

"Well, if that's the case, and if you feel up to it," Spitfire offered, "care to a race?"

"A race?" Soarin replied.

"Yep," Spitfire said, "a one on one race around the training ground."

Soarin already felt at his limit, he was completely out of breath, his heart was racing, and he felt dizzy. But, he did not want to stop now.

"Let's go." Soarin panted.

They stood side by side in a starting position, then took off into the sky and proceeded to fly around the training ground. Soarin flapped his wings as hard as he, despite being exhausted, Spitfire's challenge brought on an adrenaline rush within him. Both of them flew at incredible speed, filling the sky with storm clouds and lightning bolts; Soarin then caught Spitfire getting ahead of him, which pushed him harder than ever.

"Not...this...time!" Soarin yelled.

He then forced himself ahead of Spitfire, catching off-guard and making her fall behind; soon enough they made it around the grounds, Soarin just managing to beat Spitfire. They landed back where they started, with Misty Fly still there, having watched the whole thing.

"Wow," Misty said, "they was intense!"

Spitfire was panting heavily, while Soarin was gasping for air, barely able to breathe.

"Wow," Spitfire uttered, "Soarin, I've never seen you fly so fast! Somepony's been working out."

Soarin was not paying attention, as his adrenaline rush wore off, he began to feel the effects of his endeavor catch up with him. His chest hurt, he struggled to breathe, and he felt woozy.

It was now that the other two Wonderbolts realized something was wrong, as Soarin wobbled on his hooves.

"Soarin?" Spitfire spoke.

She saw that blood vessels had burst in his eyes, leaving them with a reddish tint.

"Soarin," Spitfire asked tensely, "are you okay?"

Misty Fly looked concerned.

Soarin tried to responded, inhaling as much as he could, his lungs burning.

"I don't...feel...so...good." he gasped, putting a hoof to his chest.

With that, he collapsed.

**~End Flashback~**

"All right," the doctor said, "let's see what the damage is now, shall we?"

She placed the end of her stethoscope to the young stallion's chest, listening closely to his heart beat. Soarin sat quietly, anxious about the results.

As soon as Dr. Cirrus was done listening to heart and lungs, she went to check his blood pressure and his reflexes.

"you know," Soarin said, "I think I just over did it, went too fast. It happens."

The pegasus doctor looked quite serious.

"That seemed to be the case the last few times," she said, "but I'm afraid it's not that simple now."

Soarin cringed on the examination table.

"Same as the last time," Dr. Cirrus said, "your heartbeat is beyond erratic, your blood pressure is off the charts, and your reflexes and reaction time are that of feeble, elderly pony."

"Well," Soarin responded meekly, "we have been working awful hard lately."

"Is there any time you spend that does not involve the Wonderbolts job?" the doctor questioned, "Do you ever sleep? I'm curious on a count of the bags under your eyes hanging lower than equinely possible."

"Uhh..." the Wonderbolt replied awkwardly, "well, given our work schedule, plus the need to stay in shape, and the need to get in on time...sleep is not exactly one of my high priorities."

"Neither is eating, I'm guessing?" the doctor voiced.

Soarin gulped in response.

"Okay, Soarin," the female pegasus doctor said, "I'll make it simple, unless you make some crucial changes in your lifestyle, another incident like this could result in some serious, perhaps even _permanent _damage."

She then began writing something on her clipboard.

"W-What's that?" Soarin asked.

"I'm prescribing two different medications for you," the doctor told him, "one is for anxiety and the other if for sleep."

Soarin's heart sank, he had never thought it would come to this.

"Oh..." he replied, "is that really necessary?"

"I'm also recommending that you take time off from the Wonderbolts." the doctor added.

"But..." Soarin tried to protest, remembering that the Grand Galloping Gala was that week, and the Wonderbolts were expected to perform there.

Dr. Cirrus raised a hoof to silence him.

"Who's the doctor here?" she said.

"You." Soarin sighed.

"That's right." the doctor said, showing him the paper with his new prescription on it.

After leaving the doctor's office, Soarin found his fellow Wonderbolts Spitfire and Misty Fly in the waiting room. He explained everything to them and they both agreed that he needed a vacation, whether he wanted one or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were all gathered at her house, where she explained the whole deal about the gems to them.

"So let me see if I got this right," Rainbow Dash asked, "Princess Celestia needs you to keep these gems safe from...anything that may come for them, without even know what to look out for?"

"And on top of all that," Applejack chimed in, "ya need to find four right ponies to wield these mysterious gems?"

Twilight nodded.

"That's the gist of it." she sighed.

She showed them the book.

"According to this, each gem symbolizes a part of inner strength, Heart, Spirit, Hope, and Soul," Twilight explained, "so we need to find four ponies, each of whom has the characteristics of any of these elements."

"How do we do that?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I have no clue, Fluttershy." Twilight groaned.

Just then, they heard, "I'm afraid that the book does not have all the answers you seek."

It was Discord, who had just shown up in Twilight's house.

"Discord," Twilight responded, "what are you doing here?"

Discord sighed.

"Celestia's orders," he said, rolling his eyes, "she wants me to keep an eye on you in case the wrong thing comes after you for the gems."

"What exactly _would _come after me?" Twilight asked.

"Listen carefully, Princess," Discord explained, "those things were around before me, Celestia, and Luna were even born, but, when I was in power I was fully aware of the gems' power, how they worked, how to use them, how not to use them, and I knew who first wielded them."

"Who did first wield them?" Twilight asked.

"We'll get to that later," Discord said, "but, know this, unlike the Elements of Harmony, anypony who wielded the gems in the past can wield them again at any time if they get their hooves on them, plus, because they're so closely related, the Elements of Harmony and the Gems of Unity _cannot _be used against each other."

Just then the God of Chaos went silent, and looked around tensely, his ears twitching.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

The draconequus then heard a hushed voice ring through his ears. "_**Our** geeemmmmsss!" _the voice hissed menacingly.

Discord gasped aloud, as he noticed the black mist rising above Twilight's book-case.

"What is it?" Twilight wondered.

Discord put his lion paw over her mouth.

"Shhhh..." he shushed, "it's not safe to talk here anymore, we need to move somewhere else."

"But..." Twilight tried to say, Discord began to nudge her toward the door.

"No time to explain," he said, urging the mane six out the door, "we need to get somewhere more secure."

He put Spike on Twilight's back.

Fluttershy was so scared she did not want to move.

"Come on, Fluttershy," Discord said anxiously, grabbing the yellow pegasus, "nopony can afford to stay behind right now."

He carried her out the door with the other ponies.

"Should we go to Canterlot Castle?" Twilight suggested.

"No, they'll be expecting that." Discord said.

The ponies looked on leerily.

"Nevermind," Discord groaned, "just, pick somewhere that ensures privacy."

"My place might work." Rarity offered.

Discord saw the ominous black mist ooze its way through Twilight's windows.

"Deal," he said, "take us there, teleport, now, quickly, quickly!"

Twilight then used her power to teleport the lot of them to the Carousel Boutique.

"_Diiissssscoooorrrdd." _the same voice from the mist growled.

* * *

All righty, things finally picking up.

Next, more gem stuff, and stallion number 4.


	7. Chapter 7

Gems of Unity

Chapter 6

Stallion 4, and stuff, here we go.

* * *

The mane six, plus Spike and Discord, were now at Rarity's on Discord's behest to move to new location.

"Really, what's going on?" Twilight asked, "Why did we have to leave the library?"

With the ponies all looking on curiously, Discord looked around once more to make sure it was safe.

"Okay," he said, "you know how I said we had to look out for the wrong thing wanting those gems and that I knew who first wielded the gems of unity?"

"What about it?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Well...those two points are the same thing." Discord stated.

"Like, you mean that the ones who wielded the gems first, are the very things that may come after the gems?" Twilight quizzed.

"Correction," Discord said, "the ones who wielded the gems first, are the very things that _are __coming _after the gems."

The revelation frightened the ponies.

"I saw a black mist in your house, Twilight," Discord confessed, "an indication that _they're_ coming."

"Could you explain who _they _are, now?" Rainbow Dash pushed.

"Yes, please," Rarity added, "I would really like to know what we're running from."

"The Tartarus Tetrad," Discord finally explained, "the first four who used the Gems of Unity, they're not regular ponies, they're Dracuines, demonic ponies with both equine and dragon-like attributes."

"Did you know them personally?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Or were they like...your neighbors or...something?"

"They were the bane of my existence," Discord groaned, "while all I wanted to do was wreak some chaos and mess with ponies, they were abusing the power of the gems, destroying places all over Equestria, corrupting ponies and turning them into their demonic slaves, killing creatures, sacrificing ponies in ritualistic manners, it was far from my comfort zone."

"_You_ were against all that?" Rainbow Dash spoke dubiously.

"Give me some credit," Discord replied, "I live to _mess_ with ponies and the land around them, not kill them and obliterate everything. Me killing ponies and destroying Equestria would be like a child purposely destroying their favorite toys, it makes no sense and brings no satisfaction."

The ponies were silent.

"So...what's that mean for you exactly?" Applejack asked.

"In my case, I'm like the Scylla between the creatures Scylla and Charybdis," Discord said, "as hazardous as I am, you have a better chance dealing with me, than the alternative."

As impossible as it sounded to the ponies, they all agreed that Discord's statement made sense.

"How do we stop this?" Twilight asked.

"We need to find the new gem conductors," Discord said, "us the gems like metal detectors, they'll glow when in the presence of their new bearers."

"Are you sure it's safe to keep the gems with us with those...things...coming?" Fluttershy asked tensely.

"It's safer than leaving them behind." Discord stated, petting the yellow pegasus on the head.

"Okay, so we need to track down four ponies, who could be anywhere in Equestria," Twilight said, "I guess we may as well start in Ponyville."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot Castle, things were being set up for the Grand Galloping Gala. Unicorn DJ-Pon3, or Vinyl Scratch, as she was generally known as, was setting up her equipment. The princess hoped that the DJ pony would attract younger ponies to the gala.

Working alongside Vinyl was the light manager, Neon Lights, her best friend, and the cellist Octavia.

Neon watched longingly as Vinyl tested her turn table. Octavia, practicing on her cello, saw this.

"So, are you have another go at it today?" the cellist asked the light worker.

"Don't rush me, girl," Neon said, "these things take time."

They were referring to the fact that Neon Lights had been trying forever to ask Vinyl Scratch out, but whenever he tried, something would ruin it. Any time he tried to ask the DJ out, she either was too caught up in her work to listen, could not hear him over the music, or was suddenly distracted just as he tried to seal the deal.

"Take time?" Octavia voiced, "You've been trying to make this happen for two years, either do it, or I'll do it for you."

"You think I haven't really been trying?" Neon responded, "It's not like I'm shy or anything, it's just that all my attempts are usually met with failure because something or somepony ruins the moment!"

Octavia looked at him strangely.

"It would be easier," Neon said, "if she wasn't so easily distracted."

"Oh, come now," Octavia said, "Vinyl can't be _that_ easily distracted."

The male unicorn looked at her dubiously.

"Allow me." Octavia said gracefully, laying her cello aside.

Neon Lights just sat back and watched dubiously as Octavia approached DJ Vinyl.

"Excuse me, Vinyl," she spoke, "I know you're probably busy..."

"Uh huh." Vinyl responded, testing a record on her turn table.

"But I was wondering if you would like to..." Octavia continued.

Vinyl noticed that the record she chose was struggling.

"Ah man," she groaned, "what's this now?"

"Vinyl," Octavia said, "if you'd just l..."

"Hold on," Vinyl Scratch said, "I gotta go get a new record, this one's too worn out to use."

The DJ then rushed out to get a new record for her turn table, leaving Octavia standing there, frazzled.

The cellist resumed her place, where Neon Lights was waiting.

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess she is rather vulnerable to distractions."

"Duh." Neon responded.

"So, what now?" Octavia wondered, "Give up?"

"Uh...no," Neon Lights said adamantly, "I've held on this long, no reason to quit now."

"Two years, Neon," Octavia stressed, "_two years_."

"Octavia, I'll tell you the same thing I told you on day one," Neon Lights affirmed, "I won't stop until she hears me and gives me an answer."

"What if it's not the answer you've been hoping for?" Octavia responded thoughtfully, "I just don't want to see you hurt, darling."

"You don't worry," Neon Lights said adamantly, "I'm ready for whatever happens, I just need an answer, even if it's "No", I _need _an answer."

Octavia responded by tenderly stroking his black mane.

* * *

Honestly, Neon Lights is new to my liking, only because I just recently found out that he was an actual character on the show. When I first saw him, I thought he was someone's OC, but after checking the wiki, I found that he was an official show character and thought he was cool, so I decided to use him, because he was cool and I needed a male unicorn character.

Recapping, the four stallions are:

Flash Sentry

Braeburn

Soarin

Neon Lights

Now I just have to bring them together.


	8. Chapter 8

Gems of Unity

Chapter 7

Here we go.

Also, the first song of the story, I know I should have mentioned this ahead of time, but there will be some songs in this fic. This is because there will be some references/similarities to Disney movies later on, especially with the main villain once he comes around, and everyone knows that the good, old Disney movies had some wicked good songs in them. Not saying song will make this story better, just saying that Disney inspired the idea.

Plus, the italicized words by a character's name in bold are sung lyrics.

* * *

The mane six, along with Spike and Discord, who disguised himself as a moth to keep from drawing attention to the group. Twilight was continuing to read the Book of Ancient Artifacts, finding out even more stuff about the odd Gems of Unity.

"According to this, each gem has their own unique abilities," Twilight told them, "the Gem of Heart can heal injuries and afflictions, soothe troubled minds, tame unruly beasts, and grant the wearer incredible strength, the Gem of Spirit can endow the wearer, or anypony they wish to assist, with incredible speed, which they can use without the risk of physical stress, the Gem of Hope can destroy obstacles blocking the wearer's path, open hidden paths and doorways, light up to help the wearer find their way in the darkness, and make them impervious to pain, and the Gem of Soul can create protective barriers and perform feats most miraculous, making it the most powerful one in the group."

"Wait till you see what they can do when combined." Discord commented in a humorous yet quite serious manner.

"Let's just hope that the time for that doesn't come for a while." Twilight replied.

They ponies continued walking through Ponyville, Twilight glancing at the gems every time they passed a pony, seeing if the gems reacted. But for now, they did nothing.

"Ugh, this is gonna be harder than I thought." the young alicorn groaned.

**Twilight: **_We've got a lot of work to do and time is running out_

_We've lost enough time already just finding what these gems were all about._

_With minding these gems and the Gala approaching too_

_I just don't know, how we're goin' to do._

**Discord:** (Turns back to normal and picks Twilight up)_Come now, Twilight, this job is more than just a whim_

_If we fail the outcome truly will be quite grim._

_We mustn't stop our search now, unsteady on danger's brink _

_Keep in mind the answer to our problems may be closer than we think._

**~Canterlot Castle~**

(Flash Sentry sits in a high room of the castle in front of a window, rubbing a tender spot on his shoulder, a result of one of the older pegasus guards "accidentally" stepping on him while landing)

**Flash Sentry: **(In tears) _This again, just like ever other day_

_The abuse I take is just the price I pay._

_The strikes, they hurt, but I won't let them win_

_It's gonna take more than some bruises just to drive me to give in._

_I'm not staying to impress them, I'm not here to be their slave_

_I don't care what they have to say, their opinions aren't the ones I crave._

_I live to serve the princesses and all the royal family,_

_Though I wonder, is there somepony who has it worse than me?_

**~Sweet Apple Acres~**

(Braeburn sits out ont the hill of the apple orchard, staring at the sky)

**Braeburn: **_Outrage rising, burning through my mind_

_Never had I thought that I would feel such hatred for my kind._

_Why all the objection? Why all the alarm?_

_What about it is so wrong? We weren't causing any harm._

_I wonder, does she miss me, I haven't seen her in so long_

_Don't worry Little Strongheart, we're not the ones who are all wrong._

_I hope that things get better, I hope their thoughts will inverse_

_But I know, there could be somepony out there who has it worse._

**~Cloudsdale~**

(Soarin is in his house, lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling; his eyes red and bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep)

**Soarin**: _Reality weighing so heavy, I almost feel like I'm caving in_

_Has it really come so far that now my mentality is wearing thin?_

_I've spent so many years living by a schedule, always doing what I was told_

_But, it's hard to live your own life when you have an image to uphold._

_Other than myself, there is nopony to condemn_

_Maybe in reality I should have never been one of them._

_Oy, Soarin, pull yourself together, before you go completely mad_

_Could there be anypony, anypony, who has it just as bad._

**Canterlot Castle Ballroom~**

(Neon Lights is still working on getting everything set up for the GGG along with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, the latter of whom he was watching forlornly as she ceaselessly practiced her record scratching)

**Neon Lights: **_Come on, Vinyl, put the record down_

_Is it really all that hard to get you to come around?_

_All I ask is for one moment of silence, to say what I wanna say_

_And if I ask will you say yes, or will it be a nay?_

_Please, just take one minute, one minute just to hear me_

_Then maybe we could finally see just what we could really be._

_I have to keep on trying, I refuse to give up now_

_I will ask DJ-Pon3 out, someway, somehow._

**~Ponyville~**

(The mane 6, plus Spike and Discord continue searching for any pony that could activate any of the Gems of Unity)

**Twilight: **_We have to keep on looking, we have to get this done._

**Discord:** _Yes, quickly please, before the terror has begun._

* * *

I know this song seemed horribly out-of-place, poorly strung together, and just all around messy. But I'm just taking any chance I can get to test my ability (or perhaps lack of) to write songs. I will be honest, one major inspiration for this song was the fan-made song "The Moon Rises" by Ponyphonic on Youtube (I hope I'm allowed to reference that). However, because all opinions and thoughts are different, the readers (if any) can imagine it sounding like whatever they think it should sound like. Later on, there will be a song that is directly inspired by some songs sung by Disney Villains. **Also, whose verse was the best? The readers (if any) can decide that.**

Side note: Anyone else think that in the future of MLP Discord and Luna should get their own song or at least take part in one? Because that would be epic as Tartarus!


	9. Chapter 9

Gems of Unity

Chapter 8

Here we go, I am introducing the antagonists now, however, I am not revealing their names just yet. There names will be revealed when they confront the heroes for the first time.

The reason I'm doing this is because I want to get their physical descriptions out of the way now so I don't have to do it in a later chapter and distract the readers from the actual story.

* * *

Now sundown in Equestria, the black mist that had been following Twilight began to gather in the new area. The black mist, as Discord had explained, before was not merely black mist at all, but it was in fact a demonic being called a Dracuine. The Dracuine took his true form on the outskirts of Canterlot, his serpentine body was black and shiny, vermillion red diamond-shaped markings covered his back, midnight blue spikes went from the top of his head all the way down his spine to his tail, he had the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a dragon. His mane was made of blue and green fire and his eyes were glowing, green orbs of flame with golden irises.

The draconic stallion let out a low whinny, "All right boys," he said gamely, "time to wake up."

With that, more black mist rose from beneath the earth, turning into three more Dracuine Stallions. One with a thick blood-red body with yellow markings on his sides, his mane was made up of long black quills, and his eyes were purple orbs of smoke with red irises. The second had a dark green body with rings of black all down his neck, dragon wings with blade-like edges, a mane of red smoke, and his eyes were orbs of blue smoke with black irises. The third one had an indigo blue body with bright green tiger stripes all over, a unicorn horn, a mane of dark gray, cloud-like, haze, and his eyes were orbs of electricity with green irises.

"What's the word, Boss?" the red Dracuine asked earnestly, "Who opened the box?"

"Ironically, a princess," the lead Dracuine replied, "a new princess, apparently."

"Wow," the green Dracuine said, "there hasn't been a new princess in like...forever."

"Yes," the black Dracuine Stallion said, "and now, this new princess has our gems and she's looking for some new ponies to wield them, and guess who's helping her."

The other Dracuines looked on warily.

"Is it that broodmare **(**female breeding horse**)** Celestia?" the indigo Dracuine wondered.

"Partly," the boss answered, "but her direct assistant is with the former garden ornament that is Discord."

The Dracuines hissed furiously in unison.

"Now, now, my friends," the leader said, "the task at hand couldn't be easier, the gems are powerless right now, we just have to wait until they find four ponies that can activate them."

"And then, Master?" the green Dracuine asked.

"And then, we finally take our gems back," the black Dracuine affirmed, "and do what we have been planning to do for over a millennium."

"For real this time?" the red Dracuine asked eagerly.

"That's right," their leader said, "when we get our gems back, powered and ready, we will take down the royals...and Discord...and then we will cast the Armageddon Spell, raising Tartarus from the depths and merging it with Equestria, turning every pony and other various creatures in it into grotesque abominations which will become our unholy slaves."

The other three Dracuines cackled in delight.

"But for now, we wait," the head Dracuine said, "all good things come to those who wait."

* * *

Not a good or exciting chapter, but like I said, this was merely to get the characters' basic physical descriptions, out of the way. They're intentions and backgrounds will be further explained in later chapters.


End file.
